food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Donut
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Chappybara |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Mushroom Chicken Stew |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 甜甜圈 |personality = Earnest |height = 155cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Uesaka Sumire |cvcn = Yang Ou (杨鸥) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Spread goodness and love together! |bio = Looks solemn and chilly on the outside, but inside she's a total girly-girl. She believes that the existence of Food Souls on Tierra is a blessing to humanity, and she wants to spread goodness and love throughout the world. As a soldier, she holds herself to strict standards. |food introduction = Aside from how good they taste, just on looks alone donuts are able to win over most people. In recent times, the donut has made whirlwind progress and occupies a very high place in the food pantheon. Some people have even made a special donut holiday so that everyone can enjoy them even more. |power = 1508 |atk = 53 |def = 12 |hp = 400 |crit = 1365 |critdmg = 653 |atkspd = 1000 |acquire = *Events |events = *Solemn Sabbath *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Divine Campaign *Mellow Memory (Super) *Land of Repose *Billowing Smoke (Super) |normaltitle = Scripture Blessing |normal = Donut applies her knowledge of scripture, dealing 100% Atk damage to a single enemy plus 95 extra damage, while also recovering 10 pts of energy for herself. |energytitle = Lord's Decree |energy = Donut chants a curse, dealing 100% Atk damage to a single enemy target and adding 420 points of damage. When the target's HP is lower than or equal to 10%, a slaying effect is triggered, killing the target instantly. |name = |contract = Are you Master Attendant? I see. From now on, myself and the Grace Army are yours to command. |login = Welcome back. There are a few documents that require your attention. |arena = And then there were none. In terms of battle... I'm not too suited for organizing defense. |skill = Divine scourge! |ascend = I seem to hear... the Lord's voice. |fatigue = Yawn... Wow, I'm a bit sleepy. |recovering = Don't push me... I just need a moment. |attack = Going to battle for you is my honor. |ko = Lord... forgive me for my sins... |notice = It's mealtime. Remember to eat something. |idle1 = Master? Uh... Master are you there? Phew~ Where did I put my skirt? |idle2 = Cake~ Cake~ Ah, yummy caa-- ah! Master, when did you come back?! |idle3 = It might be break time, but that's no reason to slack off! Hmm... although there's no one around right now... maybe a quick nap~ |interaction1 = Accompanying you spreading goodness and love throughout the world is my honor. |interaction2 = The Lord forgives the ignorance of mortals, and has sent us to teach them to know right and wrong and avoid suffering. |interaction3 = The scriptures educate the people, and the sword eliminates impurities. |pledge = Huh? To-- together? What are you saying... No, no, no... I don't mean I hate you... I... I... Ahem!! I have received your request, and the Lord above bestows favor upon us. Henceforth we are as one, inseparable. |intimacy1 = Huh? Tonight you want to hear me explain the scriptures? No problem! Actually, we could talk about other stuff too... No! Never mind. |intimacy2 = Did you call me? Uh... don't... don't rub my head like that... uh... mmm... that's nice... |intimacy3 = Ahem... Today will you go out with me? Uh, not to spread the scriptures... like... like... a date... |victory = You just watch. I've got this road guarded. |defeat = Ahead is darkness, and the road is long... |feeding = Thank you. Your kindness has been received. |skin = Clover Starglow |skin quote = I must have grace and kindness follow me through life. The journey of faith has no discernible end. Are you willing to walk it with me? |skin acquire = Divine Campaign event. |notes= Donut was the first Food Soul to be released on the Global server before all other servers. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}